U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,634 discloses fuel cell stack wherein peripheral areas of the fuel cell components are impregnated and/or bound together by a seal material, preferably a fluoroelastomer, which covers the outer edges of the cell components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,628 and U.S. 2001/0,001,052 disclose an MEA having an edge-sealed substrate preferably formed by extruding a thermoplastic polymer, such as polyvinylidine fluoride, into the periphery of the substrate. The edge-sealed substrate is bound to the proton exchange membrane by a thermoplastic material, preferably a polyolefin film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,054 discloses, in some embodiments, an MEA having co-extensive polymer electrolyte membrane and porous electrode layers having a seal material such as silicone impregnated into the porous electrode layers. The reference discloses, in other embodiments, an MEA having a seal material impregnated into the porous electrode layers thereof, where the seal extends beyond the MEA. The seal may include a pattern of raised ribs and cross-ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,299 discloses a porous support plate for use in a fuel cell which has a peripheral portion filled with elastomeric sealing material.